A Rose to Draw Him Out
by Samhainix
Summary: Erica Flynn is in trouble with a very powerful organization; so naturally she writes a letter to the one man almost as smart as her, asking for help. Spoilers for RED JOHN and its aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Patrick

I hope this letter finds you well as I know things haven't been so cut and paste over the past 3 months. If you're asking yourself how it even got to you, well my influence stretches a little further these days than it once did. When I first heard that a man named Jane had murdered three people in (or near) a graveyard in Cali, I have to admit I knew instantly it was you.

I thought you'd finally snapped, that the man I knew broke free of his sanity and murdered three criminals. When I heard who you had killed, I couldn't believe it. The Red John. Unthinkable. Patrick Jane murdered Red John, two of his friends and then fled the country. I truly underestimated you but I never undervalued you.

I have two reasons for writing to you Patrick. One of which is selfish and the other is extremely selfish. I realise that in your mind you probably "Retired" the moment you killed the man who murdered your family but I ask you to listen to my plea.

Over a month ago, I received an email from an organization called C.A.M. I was told that they had proof that I used somewhat questionable means to help a friend of mine escape a life of brutality and cruelty. They also enclosed the record of my arrest in the States and told me if I didn't do a favor for them, they would out me to all of my new found friends and inform the local policía of my crimes.

I ask you my love to come to Barcelona to help me and most importantly and selfishly of all, to be with me once more. You are all I have thought about for the last two years Patrick and I sincerely hope that this terrible business will bring us together once more. If you hope so too please write to me at the address I have enclosed and I shall make the preparations for you to discreetly visit Spain.

With love

Erica Romero (Flynn)

Patrick stared at the letter for at least ten minutes before deciding to throw it in the fire. Whatever that woman's game was, he would have no part of it. He didn't want to go to Barcelona he was finished with that life and nothing not even Erica Flynn and her mysterious organisation could tempt him back into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick Jane arrived back at his humble abode, he had spent his night gambling with the locals of the town he was currently residing in and impressing the girlfriends of the town's young men with magic tricks. He locked his door and sat down in his comfiest chair, which also happened to be his only chair due to budgetary constraints and space. He decided that though he was slightly too tipsy to finish the letter that he had started to write for Lisbon, he could at least read over what he had already written.

Patrick grabbed his notebook off the desk in front of him and started flicking through it, he resisted the urge to make corrections as he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind.

Dear Lisbon, it read

Long time no speak, I'm truly sorry about that by the way but I thought it was a good idea to wait a few months before sending anything to you. You never know who could be watching. If all goes according to plan, this letter should reach you by way of my extended family in the Carnie circuit. They're lovely people but just don't provide them with any alcohol.

First off I hope the team (if they are still a team) are well. I'm guessing Mr and Mrs Rigsby are probably planning a successive line of little Rigsbys and Cho has probably taken it upon himself to be their bodyguard while they search for baby onesies and I'm sure their brave and fearless leader has taken it upon herself to take a step back and simply enjoy a life without the constant threat of Red John and eccentricity of her consultant.

Tears ran down Patrick's face, for all the craziness that was his vendetta against Red John that CBI team stuck by him. Teresa stuck by him. They drew their guns on armed FBI agents just so he could have his revenge against Red John. They were his family and how did he repay that, by running away.

A noise in the other room startled Patrick. The only thing in there was his bed and it sounded like someone just got out of it. It could've been one of the local women he entertained or maybe it was just some poor vagabond looking for some warmth and a place to lay his or her head. Patrick had seen a lot of that both in the States and South America. Oddly the States were worse. He knew that if it was just some random homeless person, they would probably be afraid of him lashing out them. They might have a knife or something to protect themselves. Patrick had to assure them that he meant no harm.

"Me refiero a que sabe el daño" He stuttered "el daño!" he repeated as a bronzed feminine hand reached for the curtains that divided the two rooms.

"El daño?" Queried Erica Flynn as she pulled back the curtain "You do know you just said "I mean who knows the damage" to me and then yelled out The Damage! Your Spanish is atrocious Patrick"

"You, what're you doing here?"

"Oh come on, I know you received my letter"

"That was two weeks ago"

"And you never replied"

"I was busy"

Erica noted Jane's well worn Hawaiian shirt, scraggily hair and two month old beard.

"So I can see"

"I don't have to explain myself to a fugitive murderer"

Erica smiled "Neither do I"

Erica paced around Patrick's apartment, examining a few of his personal things. She enjoyed seeing out of the corner of her eye how uncomfortable this made him.

"As you know I'm being blackmailed" Erica started

"By a mysterious organization yes I read the letter" Patrick interrupted

"Then you also know that they're pressing me to do a favor for them"

"Then why don't you, get it out of the way, maybe they'll leave you alone or buy you enough time to make a clean break"

Erica paused for a second, fished into her jeans for her cellphone and threw it to Patrick.

"Look in my messages"

Patrick played around with her phone a little before finally looking in the folder marked Text Messages. Patrick noted that Erica had received at least 20 messages from someone called Danny (txa) and 80 from someone called Michelle. However a highlighted folder marked C.A.M stood out like a giant "please open me" sign.

Inside the folder was a long and lenghthy conversation between C.A.M and Erica. There was the stuff Erica had told him about, the blackmailing, the proof and the favor but down at the very bottom it seemed as though Erica had conceded.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked in the text

"Kill your personal assistant and her family" C.A.M replied

The text was dated yesterday.

Erica took the phone off Patrick and quickly pocketed it.

"I'm not going to kill anyone Patrick, certainly not my friend and her family"

"Why did you bring this to me?"

"Despite what I said to try and entice you in that letter, you're the only person I knew who could help me solve this problem, the only person smart enough"

"And it wasn't because you thought I would empathise with your P.A and her family"

"You do, don't you?" Erica questioned

"Of course I do"

"Then come with me to Barcelona, help me find out who's targeting Michelle and her family and solve the other murders"

Patrick paused, he could hear his heart booming in his ears.

"What other murders" he asked

Erica gave him her most teasing smirk before taking a passport out of her back pocket and throwing it to him.

"Find out for yourself"

Patrick flicked to the back of the passport to find his photograph (the same one that was found on his CBI pass) and personal details identifying him as Mr. Patrick Lisbon.

"I thought it suited you" Erica teased upon seeing the look of bewilderment on his face.


End file.
